Only You
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: A OneShot drabble collection of my seven favorite Harry Potter ships. Includes: Neville/Luna, Luna/Harry, Harry/Ginny, Tonks/Lupin, Scorpius/Rose, Hermione/Ron and Snape/Lily.
1. Herbology Kisses

Dislcaimer: As much as I would wish to, I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of Shakespeare's work.

A/N: _Hey everyone! So these are OneShot collection drabbles of my favorite Harry Potter ships. I would've done this for Valentine's day, but I didn't think of it until afterwards. Oh well, it's fun anyway :). So, I'm pretty excited about this because, after its done, my Harry Potter, Next Generation fic, featuring Rose will be posted! Exciting huh? Well, this first one is Neville/Luna. It's kinda short, but enjoy!_

_"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind."_

-A Midsummer's Night Dream, Act I

- - -

Herbology Kisses

(Luna/Neville)

"Now then, you want to pluck the bulbs off as soon as possible. So do it now, before it snaps." Professor Pomona Sprout announced, ripping three bulbs off a venomous plant whose bulbs turned into vicious finger traps if not pulled off.

Neville Longbottom had read about this plant several times in one of his favorite Herbology guides. Faithfully, he snapped one off and then another. "Now then," The stout teacher continued, brushing her gloves on her robes. "Keep those bulbs, because in a moment or so, they'll bloom." She looked at her watch. "It'll be in just a few seconds. So be real quiet or they won't do it."

Just then, someone from across the room raised their hand. Professor Sprout raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, slightly annoyed. "Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

Neville turned to see his friend Luna, looking as dreamy as ever, with her hand up in the air. Her gray eyes seemed to look straight through the teacher. "Is it true that this plant is taken from the Nargels natural habitat?"

The Professor rubbed her forehead. "Well, since no evidence has come forth _as of yet _about Nargels existence, I can't say."

"They exist, you know." Luna cocked her head to the side. "My daddy says-"

"Miss Lovegood, I hate to cut you short but seeing as class is almost over, I must press on."

Luna was silent for a moment, as though her mind was processing this. And then she shrugged. "Alright."

"Now that we're done discussing things, let's all quiet down and wait." The room was fairly quiet until a tinkling noise, like glass, filled the room. Everyone looked down to find that their bulbs had bloomed into beautiful blue flowers with crystal specks on their petals.

Ms. Sprout checked the clock. "Well, class is over." The students stood, the chairs making a symphony of scraping on the floor, and gathered their things. "Remember that your essay about the plant of your choice is due on Wednesday." The teacher called out.

The rest of the class filed out, leaving the teacher, Neville and Luna alone. Professor Sprout picked up her bag and smiled. "Well, see you later Neville, Luna." She gave the latter a reluctant look and left in a flourish.

"So, Neville, what do you make of all this buzz about Harry?" She smiled sweetly, as though she had just commented about the weather or her liking for Neville's sweater that day.

"You mean with You-Know-Who?" She nodded. "I guess I believe him." Neville shrugged.

"You guess?"

Neville frowned, his eyebrows pressing together. "No…I believe him." He looked up, determination in his eyes.

Luna beamed. "Good. Me too."

"So…" Neville blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"I heard you got an O on your last Herbology test. Congratulations." She looked at him with her gray eyes, though they didn't't really seem to see him.

"Thanks…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel pitiful sometimes. I'm only really good with plants. And…that's really it." He shrugged.

Luna frowned, seemingly confused. "I'm sure you're good at other stuff."

"Like what?" He sighed.

"Well, you're good at the Expellirmus charm. And you're nice to people. Plus you're wonderful at Herbology." She seemed to be thoughtful. "And I always wondered if you'd be good at snogging."

Neville's eyes widened. "What?!"

Luna cocked her head to the side again. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Hm?"

He shook his head. "You just…Listen, Luna?"

She nodded. "Yeah?"

"Do you…kind of...?" He paused. "Never mind." He stood up and grabbed his messenger bag.

"Kind of what?" She seemed completely focused on the subject.

"Just forget I said anything." He insisted, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Kind of like you?"

He froze, blushing beat red. "Well…yeah."

She smiled. "I _do _like you Neville."

He stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do. And then, in a moment of surging confidence he turned around, closed the space between them and kissed her.

- - -

A/N: _So, did you like it? I hope so. Let me know what you think. If you've read my author notes, say "Thropp" in your review. The next one shall be Luna/Harry. See you then!_


	2. Snow Butterflies

Disclaimer: I am neither J.K. Rowling nor Aristotle. Therefore, I don't own the quote or the characters.

A/N: _Hello everyone! It's update day! I'm sorry that my last Oneshot wasn't as good as it could have been, but this one is better, I promise. By the way, after this look for a Harry Potter, Next generation fan fiction. That should be fun. I'm working on it now, so it should be up right after this. Next week, you'll get a little taste of that with my Rose/Scorpius oneshot! Alright, well, this one is about Luna and Harry. So sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter._

"_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."_

- Aristotle

&.&.&.&.&

Snow Butterflies

(Luna/Harry)

The graveyard was as silent as a cathedral. The stone angels watched over their wards with eyes unseeing. The whole of it seemed hollow and empty except for one teen, bent over a marble grave. He too was almost silent except for his quiet gasping for breath as the tears rushed down his cheeks.

He couldn't help it, the poor thing. He was too afraid of the future, for he knew that what he was destined for would come soon. The scar on his forehead was proof of that. Some said that this boy thought he was a hero because of the scar but all that he could think of, when he saw his forehead, was death.

There was one fact that laid true throughout all of the Wizarding World: the scar had brought him enough trouble already.

"Harry?" An airy voice rang through the graveyard, its breath coming out in wisps because of the freezing cold.

He turned to see a girl, not but a year younger than him, with wavy dirty blonde hair, gray eyes and her head cocked to the side. "Luna? What are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes with his mittened hands and wiped away the tear lines.

She smiled, her eyes seeming to barely see him. "Don't wipe away your tears, Harry. They're good for you."

He stood up. "No, I shouldn't be so weak."

Luna frowned. "Being sad doesn't mean you're weak."

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed. "It just feels like I always need to be strong. So many people are counting on me."

"There are many bad people in the world, Harry. You can't protect us from all of them."

He looked away, leaving them both in an unsettled silence. Luna looked down at the dead grass, rubbing her arm absent-mindedly.

Harry put his hand on the tree next to him, feeling its rough bark. "You're right, Luna. It just doesn't feel that way…" He sunk down to the ground into a squatting position.

Luna knelt, smiling. "Feeling is different that knowing. When you feel something, it's very vague. But when you know something, it's a solid fact whether you accept it or not."

Their eyes met. "You're really wise, Luna. Thanks."

She twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger and positioned herself cross-legged. "You're wise too, Harry. You just refuse to see it."

He shook his head. "I'm not wise. I don't think I could ever be."

She cocked her head to the side. "There, you see?"

"Maybe you're right." He crossed his arms. Again they were quiet, leaving Harry to his thoughts and Luna to watch him with her strange, misty eyes.

"I'll always believe in you Harry." She reached out with her hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

Their eyes met, leaving Harry to feel a bit disoriented and unsure of him. "Listen, Luna…" His eyes fell, as he took a breath in preparation.

Suddenly, she closed the distance between them, and kissed him. His eyes widened, but he fell into the kiss, loving it instantly. It seemed to mean so much. There was purity, and true care in it. _We may not last long_, Harry thought, _but_ we love each other just the same.

Luna broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I've never kissed anyone before."

Harry grinned. "How was it?"

"Nice."

He put his hand in her hair, holding her head slightly. She put her hand on his, cradling and encouraging the affection. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Luna?"

Her eyes fluttered open, like a butterfly's wings. "Yes?"

He took a breath, looking down, and then met her eyes. "I love you."

Just then, a heavy snow began to fall. He watched as it landed gracefully in Luna's blonde hair and veiled her beautiful eyes by landing on her eyelashes. Very soon, the ground had a dusting of snow on the ground.

Harry looked around. The scene was sadly beautiful. As the snow fell, the gravestones could only stand and wait for the inevitable; they would soon be blanketed in snow.

"You know, what Harry?" Luna gazed into his eyes. "I love you, too." She kissed him sweetly once more. Upon drawing back, he looked into the gray pools of Luna's eyes and it seemed, for the first time, that she truly saw him.

&.&.&.&.&

A/N: _Did you like it? I really hope so. This one was good for me I think. It had more meaning than the last one. So, yeah, let me know what you think! Please say "scarf" in your review, if you've read my author notes. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! See you next chapter!_


	3. The Golden Snitch

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter series, or the quote. (murmurs to self) Although I wouldn't mind owning the former…

A/N: _It's update day! So, yeah, last week I just took a break since I need to get some chapters under my belt. So I have to apologize because I didn't realize that the page breakers weren't working before. Thankfully, I have changed them and they should work now. Alright, that's all I have to say for now. Have fun reading! Don't forget to review!_

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

-Elizabeth Barrett Browning

O.o.O.o.O.o.

The Golden Snitch

(Ginny/Harry)

"Ladies and gentleman, everyone's favorite seeker Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny flew out, feeling the wind in her hair. The crowd was wild, just the way she liked them, the day was clear, just the way she wanted, and the wind was going north east, just the way she had hoped.

Yes, indeed, everything was going exactly the way she wanted it.

Except for one…very small thing.

"Go Ginny!" She turned her broom to see her brother, Ron, Hermione and…not Harry; he was currently serving detention with Snape.

See, lately, she'd been realizing how much she liked him. And when I say liked, I mean really, really liked. But, she feared what Ron or Harry would say if she told them. George and Fred would just laugh and the rest of her family would make poke fun at her.

Of course, there was one person she could tell and had done so the previous night.

O.o.O.o.O.o.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet. The fire was barely glowing and yet four people still sat studying. Or well, two of them were studying -Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Harry were joking about one of the other students.

"Would you two quiet down please?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah," Ginny piped in. "Some of us are actually trying to study, ya know?"

Ron stuck out his tongue. "Whatever. I'm going to bed anyway." _Oh good, _Ginny thought, _maybe I'll get to talk to Hermione about the whole…Harry thing. _

"Ronald!" Hermione frowned at him looking like a reprimanding mother. "You barely studied!"

He yawned. "Yeah, well, I can do it tomorrow."

"We have a four-page report due in two days and you've barely written a word!" She stood up, glowering at him.

He smirked. "Hermione, I work best under pressure." He paused, not looking at her. "Plus…if I have someone to do the first two pages for me…"

"No, Ron. I'm not planning on saving your hide for the hundredth time."

"The ninety-ninth." He joked. "The last time didn't count, since it was a joint project."

"Joint project?! You barely worked."

Ginny rolled her eyes, determined to talk to Hermione. "Okay now you love birds…" She began.

"Love birds?!" Hermione and Ron said at the same time, their mouths open in surprise. They stared at her for several long moments.

Her eyebrow rose and she crossed her arms. "I was kidding. Now, it's getting late. Go to bed." She instructed, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Who died and made you boss?" Ron scoffed, crossing his arms and smirking at her.

"Just go. I want to talk to Hermione in private, if you please." She told him matter-of-factly.

"What about?" Harry, Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

She blushed for a moment, considering that Harry had looked up for the first time during the whole evening. And he was looking at_ her_. For a moment, she was lost in a reverie of the two of them kissing passionately. She could imagine how his hair would feel as she ran her hands through it and his lips-

"Ginny?" She awoke to find them all staring at her.

"Sorry." She blushed harder. "I, uh, got lost in my thoughts."

Hermione shrugged. "Okay, well, boys you'd better get to bed."

"Yes mother." Ron smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him as they picked up their things and left. When they were alone, Hermione sat cross-legged, like she was at a sleep-over and they were about to exchange their deepest, darkest secrets, and sighed. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Ginny sat. "I think…I think I like Harry."

She didn't seem surprised. "You think?"

She shook her head. "No, I know I like Harry. I like him a lot."

Hermione's face broke into a blissful smile. "I knew it! I knew it!"

Ginny blushed, mortified. "Is it really that obvious?"

"To another girl it is." Hermione said proudly.

Ginny put her head in her hands. "Dang it." She muttered through her hands.

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem," Ginny said, bringing herself up to look at Hermione. "Is that Ron will be ticked at me. Plus…what if Harry doesn't exactly…like me back?"

"Oh come on." Hermione insisted. "Harry's not a mean guy. He'd be nice to you, even if he doesn't like you."

She crossed her arms. "You seem to forget that last year he was practically a raving madman!" She threw her hands up, remembering how frightened she had been to see him becoming a monster.

"That was because of V-Voldemort." She said, struggling with the name a bit. "He's fine now."

Ginny gave Hermione a pointed look. "Did you see the way he was around me and Dean? He hated it when we were together."

"That's probably a sign. Guys don't just decide to be jealous of their best friend's sister. Trust me. He probably likes you."

"Ha." Ginny scoffed, not even considering that what Hermione said might be true. "He's probably just doing it so that Ron won't have to."

"Mark my words, he likes you."

O.o.O.o.O.o.

Ginny sighed, preparing herself. Maybe Hermione was right. But then again, maybe not. After all, Harry didn't show up. He would've skipped out if he really cared.

"Ginny, you git, get the Snitch!" At the prompting of her brother's voice, she awoke from her reveries and realized that the game had just begun.

Frantically, she began to search for the golden ball that was zipping around the stadium. Across the field, Cho Chang (Ravenclaw's seeker) was looking too.

But then, she saw it, hovering above the teachers' podium. She grinned and zoomed off, towards Dumbledore's white beard and McGonagall's pointy hat. Who both presently, after seeing her flying their way, ducked.

Her broom stopped, allowing her to grasp at the zipping ball of gold. Sadly, it slipped out of her hand. She flew after it, furiously determined. The crowd gasped as she began to chase it around the field at an unbelievable speed.

Little did the cheering students know, but Ginny was not thinking about catching the Snitch to end the game, but instead was pretending as though the Snitch was Harry and if, indeed, she caught the Snitch that she would catch Harry.

Before she knew it, she found herself on the ground with the Snitch in her hand. Cho was glaring at her from across the field, along with the rest of her blue-clad teammates. The Gryffindors, however, were in whooping and hollering.

Ginny grinned; she just might get her wish.

O.o.O.o.O.o.

The common room could not have been louder. But Ginny could not have been quieter. She was very glad that she had won but Harry had not yet shown. She had promised Hermione that she would tell him her feelings that very night.

Now if only he would show up…

As if on queue, Harry appeared as the door swung open. He walked in quietly and, realizing that they had won, began to celebrate with the others. He seemed positively jubilant.

Ginny stood, throwing Hermione a look, and took a tentative step towards Harry. Upon seeing her, Harry, in a surge of confidence gave Ron a questioning look, who nodded, closed the space between them and snogged her full on the mouth.

She stood there, limp for a moment. Suddenly, her instincts woke her up and she returned his passionate kiss. It was just as she imagined, if not better; Harry was a good kisser. She ran her hand through his hair, loving every moment of it.

Finally, they broke apart, both needed to breathe. "Congratulations…" He smiled slightly, breathing hard.

She giggled quietly. "Does…this mean we're a couple?"

Harry nodded. "I think so."


	4. Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the beautiful musical Aida.

A/N: _Hey everybody! So sorry that I took another break. I just had to. But, I'm better now. And I don't have anyone reviewing, so I don't feel very pressured. If you are reading, please tell me. Because I really am sad if no one is reading. Well, we're reaching the home stretch. We only have three more OneShots after this. The couples we have left are Snape and Lily, Scorpius and Rose, Hermione and Ron, in that order. This one is Tonks and Lupin. It was lots of fun to write. I love these two . Well, enjoy! _

"_Every story, new or ancient, bagatelle or work of art: all are tales of human failing; all are tales of love at heart."_

- Every Story is a Love Story, Aida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.

Monster

(Tonks/Lupin)

Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she strongly preferred, wasn't much of a sucker for nature. Sure, she liked it. It was pretty to look at, but she _was _a sucker for a certain werewolf she knew.

But why she was hiking up the top of a mountain, she might never know. She only knew that Remus Lupin had asked, quietly, if she would go and meet him at the top. When she had asked why, Lupin simply asked that she do it.

Below her, the dirt crunched beneath her combat boots. The wind ruffled softly, like pages in a book, through her pink hair which was drawn up into two stubby pigtails. The sun was getting lower in the sky.

Just then, she imagined her and Lupin kissing in the moonlight. Behind the werewolf's back was a set of daisies, Tonk's favorite flower. It was romantic…until Lupin realized that it was a full moon.

Yeah…it wasn't such a pretty sight anymore.

Really, Tonks never cared that the man she loved was a werewolf. It just seemed a trait of his. It wasn't his fault anyway. And though it was a little creepy, she loved him more than words could say. And no amount of werewolf blood could change that.

She knew very well that Remus Lupin thought he was a monster and that she wasn't safe around him. But, no matter how much he insisted, she never believed him.

He had a million excuses but she would never stop loving him. He said he was poor, she said she didn't care. He said he was dangerous, she said she would cope. He said that they would never be happy, she said she would smile every day just because she could be with him. The list went on…

And yet, the funny thing was that Tonks knew that he loved her, no matter what he said. He was just trying to do what he thought was best for her.

The strange woman reached the top and sat down, making the dust below her jump, just as the sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky.

It really was a nice view. Below her was a small Muggle town with beauty that paled in comparison to the masterpiece that was being created in the sky. Clouds of every color, pink, purple, red and orange dotted the sky as, above them, the stars twinkled in pure glee.

Suddenly, she froze. Something was not right. Though, at first she couldn't figure out what. Finally, it came to her.

Above her, in the sky, was a full moon.

She stood up instantly, knowing the danger she and Remus were in. This couldn't have been planned. Poor Lupin would be so upset…

"Don't go yet." A familiar voice stopped her.

She turned to see the sad, but smiling face of the handsome, but shabbily dressed, Remus Lupin. "Remus!" She cried, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you."

He sighed slightly. "About me? You're more in danger than I am." His breath was hot on her face. For a moment, she looked up into his eyes wanting to kiss him more than ever.

"Remus…" She whispered, staring at his thin, quivering lips.

"We can't." He murmured quietly, pulling away and staring at the beautiful sunset but his eyes were unseeing.

She threw her hands up in the air. "Why not, Remy?" She asked poutingly.

He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Come sit." He patted the dirt next to him. She complied, hugging her legs. "The sunset is very beautiful, isn't it?" She nodded, meeting his gaze. He gave her a reprimanding look. "Come now, Nymphadora."

"Tonks." She muttered bitterly.

"Come now, Tonks." He held out a hand. "You know why we can't be together."

She glared at him. "No! I don't know why we can't!" She threw her hands up in desperation. "I _love _you Remus! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Calm down, Tonks." He said gently.

She sat back down, shaking her head. "Sometimes I don't think you love me."

He stared at her. "_Of course_ I love you! That's why I'm doing this." He sighed, looking off into the sunset. The sun glinted off his eyes, making them shine like gold. "We can never be together. Because I'm a monster."

She frowned. "You are not." She grinned, trying to make him smile. "Besides, a girl likes her danger now and then."

He smirked slightly and stood up. "Not the kind of danger I mean."

Suddenly, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Tonks watched with wide eyes as her love began to writhe on the dusty ground. His eyes lolled back into his head and he cried out. "Nymphadora! Get away from here!"

She didn't even bother to correct him. "No!" She dropped to her knees and held his head in her arms. "I'm staying with you." She told him fiercely.

"Go Nymphadora! Please…." He pleaded quietly, clearing in anguish.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm staying."

He sighed, clutching his shaking abdomen. "You're just as stubborn as always…aren't you?" He asked, through gritted teeth.

She smiled softly, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Of course."

He chuckled quietly. "It only figures…" Just then, the changes began to arrive. Fur slithered across his skin, his nose elongated into a gnarled snout. Before Tonks knew it, a werewolf was laying, curled in a ball, before her.

For a moment, she flinched wondering what to do. If she was thinking about the beast as Lupin, she felt more comfortable. But if the beast prevailed in her thoughts, she wasn't sure how close she wanted to be with him.

He met her gaze and she knew, at that moment, that Lupin was still Lupin, no matter how rabid. His crystal clear eyes full of sadness and fear told her that. She laid a hand on his muzzle and stroked it gently.

Both were silent for a few moments, listening to the night around them and Lupin's heavy breathing. Finally, Tonks asked the question that had been on her mind for far too long. "Lupin? When are we going to get married?"

He whined, as if to say _"At a time like this?" _

She shot him a gentle but reprimanding look. "Now is just as good as any time."

His eyes pleaded with her. _"It's too dangerous. I love you to much."_

"And don't say it's too dangerous." She frowned at him. "Because I know. What does this look like to you?" She motioned to their current position, chuckling quietly.

"_That's…besides the point." _She could almost hear him murmuring.

"Where's your sense of adventure Mr. Lupin?" She asked jokingly.

"_This isn't adventure. It's practically suicide." _

She grinned. "I'm not so sure."

He glared at her. _"I'm a monster, Tonks. Nothing more."_

She smiled and kissed his furry cheek. "You were never a monster to me."

O.o.O.o.O.o.

A/N: _Did you like it? I had a lot of fun writing this, like I said. It was my first time and I enjoyed it thoroughly. Well, if you've read my author notes say "Serverus" in your review. Thanks for reading and reviewing! _


	5. Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius. Sadly, I'm inclined to think that I am not. Plus, she's a millionaire. And I'm totally not.

A/N: _Okay, so I don't even think anyone is reading this. But I'll finish it anyway. Well, I suppose I'll tell you that Thursday is now update for this story, even though no one reads it. But, this is the third to last one and I'm determined to finish it anyways. Well, this one is Snape and Lily. It's not totally accurate, but it is a little. I had a good time writing it, since I love this pairing so much. Well, the next two are RosexScorpius and HermionexRon in that order. Enjoy reading!_

"_On the fifteenth of May, Ms. Gertrude McFuzz discovered how truly unique Horton was. But she knew to approach him would probably fail, because who'd notice a bird with a one feather tail?"_

- Seussical, the Musical

- - -

Metamorphosis

(Snape/Lily)

Severus Snape had never really considered love in his younger years. Before the time when he had met…_her,_ it had always been about surviving. Whether surviving his parent's wrath, surviving his constant depression, surviving ridicule or surviving life in general, Snape had never known anything else.

But then she came along. She changed everything. And he couldn't forget the first time he had seen her. Slowly, he let his mind slip into that warm, sunny, fateful day…

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Little Serverus crouched in the bushes and watched two girls, the same ages as he, swinging on a swing set and laughing together. The creaking of the chain links seemed to portray the swings' protest as the girls flew back and forth in a pendulum of happiness and sunshine.

He sighed, his dark eyes following the pretty one with fiery red hair. She was beautiful that was for sure. And what was more, she was a witch. Why, even at that moment she was using her powers to float slightly in the air.

"Stop it!" The other, her sister presumably, commanded. This one had mousy brown hair and had a permanent look of distain upon her face.

"Why?" The first one asked.

"It's not right. Mum and dad would be so furious."

"Would not! This isn't anything." She insisted, floating once more.

Serverus stood from the bushes, making both girls gasp. "Actually, it is something." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "You're a witch."

"That's not a nice thing to say." The older one crossed her arms and scowled.

"No, I mean, she can use magic."

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"Sev…I'm so nervous. I think I'm going to throw up." Lily clutched her stomach as she boarded the train shakily.

"Oh relax." He told her, stepping on the Hogwarts Express after her. They walked through the red carpeted, crowded hall and found an empty compartment. "What've you got to worry about?" He asked gently.

"What if I'm in Slytherin? What if I-" He stopped her as they seated themselves.

"What's wrong with being a Slytherin?" He blurted out.

She blushed slightly. "Nothing…it's just…so many bad people have come from there."

"Yeah, but same with Gryffindor."

She shrugged. "I guess. But what if I don't make any friends?"

"What am I?" He asked, smiling slightly.

She giggled slightly before her smile faded. "Oh Sev…"

"Oh _Sev…_" A voice mocked. They turned to see James Potter, the right foul idiotic git, as Severus preferred to call him, with his head sticking into their compartment. Behind him was his little gang of Gryffindores.

"Shut it, Potter." The Slytherin spat angrily. "She's just nervous, that's all." How curious it was that he was only ever courageous around her.

James didn't bother retorting. "So, Evans, I hear you're new this year. I'm James Potter." He smiled dazzlingly and held out a hand.

She stubbornly turned away. "I don't make friends with people who make fun of my best friend."

One of Potter's friends mimicked her and they all laughed. "Come on now, Lily."

"That's Ms. Evans to you."

"Or should I just call you Miss Snape and save myself the trouble?" They both blushed and pushed him out of the compartment, shutting the doors and closing the blinds.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

A few years passed, bringing sky-reaching highs and valley lows. He would never forget one of those lows…A low that would change their relationship forever.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"You mudblood!" The words slipped out of Serverus's mouth before he could stop them. And he would spend the rest of his life regretting them.

Lily's mouth dropped open in horror. "Sev! How could you?!"

His eyes widened. "Listen, I didn-"

"Don't listen to him, Lily. And you," he turned on Serverus. "just be quiet. We all know what you said. There's no sense it trying to cover it up."

"But I…" he fell silent.

Lily glared at him. "Save it Sev." she told him quietly, folding her arms and walking away.

He sighed and slumped against the tree. He knew he shouldn't have said anything but of course…the words slipped. Now, he never had a chance…

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Severus had spent a year regretting his accident. He knew he had to make it up to her for being a traitor.

As he crossed the lawn, he bit his lip and sighed. He hoped what was about to would make up for his stupid mistake. He held a bouquet of daisies, Lily's favorite flowers and hopefully, with the present he'd gotten her, he could win her back.

He entered the castle and began to climb the revolving stairs towards a place he dared not go. He didn't want to go there, but he'd do it for Lily.

He took a shaky breath and stepped on the last stair towards the Gryffindor Common room. Once there, he knocked loudly on the painting of the Fat Lady.

"What on earth do want, young man?" she asked indignantly, crossing her arms.

"I'd like to see Miss Lily Evans," he told her quietly, pretending to be confident.

"Very well," she turned around and shouted "Miss Evans!" to, presumably, the other side of the Common Room. "She'll be with you in a moment."

The door creaked open, revealing an angry Gryffindor girl. "What do _you _want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"To see Lily." He answered softly but with some resolve.

The girl scowled. "Well she doesn't want to see you. So go away!"

As he began to slink away, he heard the door creak again. "No wait!" He turned to see Lily, with puffy red eyes and a sad grimace on her face, step out. She wouldn't look at him.

He took a shaky breath. "I…I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. It was stupid and unkind of me and I apologize," he looked up at her and held out the flowers. "Please forgive me." he begged.

She looked at the flowers, as if deciding whether or not to take them. Finally she reached out and took them gingerly. Severus pulled the present out from behind his back and handed it to her.

She threw him a quizzical look and pushed a few locks of auburn hair behind her ear (this made him smile, because he loved it when she did that). "What's this?" She asked, as she began to tear it open.

"Think of it as…an early birthday present." He grinned slightly.

She tore the paper away and opened the box that lay inside. "Oh Sev!" She gasped as she picked up the necklace gently. It was a gold chain necklace with a small golden Snitch at the bottom.

She slipped it over her head and let the piece rest beautifully around her neck. "You look…wonderful." Severus blushed.

Lily paused for a moment and then tackled him with a huge hug. "Oh Sev, you're the best!"

- - -

A/N: _Aren't they cute? I love them together. Okay, well, I hoped you liked this. If anyone's reading at all…Anyways, if you have read, my please say "sand" in your review. See you next chapter!_


	6. Notice Me

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be famous. As it is, not many know my name.

A/N: _So, I'm done with this collection. I have to post the other one after this, but I'm done. I didn't get many reviews, but I enjoyed it anyway. Well, this one is by far the longest and most serious. And I think it's the best to be honest. It's a RosexScorpius oneshot and I really love it. So, the last one is a HermionexRon oneshot and it'll be posted right after this. Well, enjoy!_

Thanks to my reviewer: _**Gecko! **_Thanks so much for reviewing! It brightens my day!

"_I was just a no one_

_Only yesterday_

_You showed up and showed me_

_Something more_

_Now I've become a someone_

_Who has someone to believe in_

_And to be there for…"_

- Notice me Horton, Seussical the musical

- - -

Notice Me

(RosexScorpius)

Scorpius crossed his arms and looked into the mirror. A handsome, tall boy with emerald green eyes and a sly smile looked back. He picked at the sleek, black dress robes that he had gotten from his father, making sure he looked as close to perfection as possible.

"I swear. You're turning into the devil." Scorpius turned to look at Zeke Zabini, one of his roommates. He was a dark-skinned boy with dark, shaggy hair and a muscular build.

Scorpius raised a slim, blonde eyebrow. "The devil, huh? What makes you say that?"

Zeke grimaced. "Uh, because you're insane! You can't go out with a _**weasley**_!"

"I can go with who I want," he insisted, straightening his tie and inspecting it in the mirror. "Besides, she said yes."

Zeke glowered. "Your grandfather would kill you." he said indignantly.

"My grandfather isn't here, is he?" Zeke opted to remain silent and sulk.

The young Malfoy boy turned around and opened his arms, allowing Zeke to inspect him. "How do I look?" he turned from side to side.

"You look like death." he growled, still unhappy with the circumstances that his friend happened to be in. "What's gotten into you anyway? When did you start liking the little know-it-all, anyway?"

Scorpius looked down, searching his memories. When did he first fall in love with the headstrong Rose Weasley? When had his thoughts strayed towards the image of them being together?

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"You're so mean Bersley!" a very young (second year to be exact) Rose Weasley cried, jumping up and down to reach the small locket that Bersley Goyle, a very large Slytherin, held above her head. They stood in the hallways of the Hogwarts Express which was zooming towards Hogwarts castle even now.

"Can't reach it can you?" the imposing seventh year chuckled, revealing his unhealthy under bite.

Scorpius, who was standing nearby, frowned. He had only seen bits and pieces of the Weasley girl and had not particularly cared for her. They hardly got along in their classes together, and Rose seemed to genuinely dislike him.

He had always attributed it to the differences in their personality. She was strong-willed and stubborn while Scorpius was stubborn, he was much more laid back. She saw things black and white and he saw them gray.

But what was this feeling that was rising in his chest? Why did he hate Bersley so much all of the sudden? Sure, he didn't like the bully but he never had hated him before. And why, of all things, did he feel like a bear that needed to protect its cub? It could've been that Rose looked so helpless…

Without another thought, he stamped bravely over to them and crossed his arms. "Give her the necklace." He ordered, mustering up enough courage in his voice to actually sound brave, even if he was shaking underneath.

Bersley could only smirk and set his meaty hands on his hips. "Oh, Malfoy. High on the horse are we? Think just because you're a pure blood, you can boss us around?"

"So what if I do?" The young Malfoy boy challenged, scowling fiercely.

Bersley stepped back slightly, not expecting Scorpius to actually stand up for himself. "Well, um, when did you ever care about a Weasley? Huh?" He countered weakly.

"Who says I do?" the blonde boy growled.

"Listen, you're not the boss of me!" Bersley insisted.

Scorpius advanced on him, making Bersley take another shaky step back. "Give.Her.The.Necklace." He commanded, surprised at the sudden rush of pleasure that flew through his body. "Understood?"

"Yes!" Bersley screamed, dropping the necklace and running away like a scared puppy.

Scorpius picked the necklace up and walked over to her. "Yours, I think?" He held it out. She scowled at him and took it from him. He smirked jokingly. "Your gratitude is overbearing."

This made her angrier. "Shut up you!" She shoved a finger in his face, advancing on him. "Don't you treat me with sarcasm, Malfoy!"

He crossed his arms, refusing to be intimidated. "The lest you could say is 'thank you.'"

"Thank. You." She gritted her teeth.

He smiled. "There, that wasn't so bad." He said, trying sooth her anger.

She was not to be soothed. Instead she walked straight up to him and when their faces were only a few inches apart, she muttered "Just leave me alone." With that, the oldest Weasley girl was gone in a flourish.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Indeed, that was the first time Scorpius had ever realized his feelings for Rose. But, as he fell more in love with her, her animosity for him seemed to grow. Every time he tried to stand up for her, or do something kind for her, she would glare at him or shout an insult at him.

It wasn't until his forth year, that he realized what he was doing wrong.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"Nervous Rose?" A black haired Gryffindor girl asked.

She shook her head. "No…well, maybe a little."

James Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, crossed his arms. "Nah, don't even worry! You're an amazing seeker. I'd bet that you'll be captain of the Chuddley Cannons someday."

Rose shook her head. "I doubt that." She stared at the lukewarm oatmeal on her spoon, but she didn't the strength to eat; her stomach was churning in a way that she knew it would be indignant enough to not let her eat.

"Miss Rose?" Scorpius had approached the table silently with his hands behind his back.

She turned, glowering at him and set the spoon down with a . "Yes, Malfoy?" She pressed her lips into a hard line. Scorpius realized, as her jaw muscles tensed in anger and her teeth grinded together, that she looked something like a storm cloud: imposing, intimidating and ready to unleash its wrath at any moment.

"Good luck today. I'll be rooting for you."

You have not lived life if you haven't seen an entire table of Gryffindors' shut their mouths, frown and turn their heads toward you, Scorpius thought, smiling to himself.

"That's really funny, Scorpius." Rose crossed her arms. "Don't toy with me."

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused at why she would not accept his humble admiration.

"You know very well what I mean! I _know _you will be rooting for Slytherin." Rose said stubbornly.

He grimaced, wanting very badly to retort. How could she not see that he was trying to be kind? Trying to show his fascination for her? But, after all…isn't the anticipation of the catch more exciting than the catch itself?

James, who had watched the whole conversation with wide eyes, crossed his arms. "Buzz of Malfoy and stop bothering Rose."

Scorpius didn't like the sound of that. "Very well. But you'll see me in the Gryffindor crowd today."

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Rose's mouth fell open. He wasn't allowed to do that, as far as she knew. No one had ever done it before. Her eyes grew wide as he strode right up to the head of the Gryffindor house and asked to sit in the red and gold section of the crowd.

The scene was strange indeed. A hundred or so Gryffindors' all decked out in Quidditch fandom gear, all screaming loudly in anticipation of the game. In the precise middle, sat a quiet and uncomfortable Slytherin dressed in his black and emerald robes. To say he stood out, was an understatement.

The students around him, in all four sections, were completely puzzled at Scorpius's appearance in the wrong section and they all had their own guessing why (among the most popular ideas were that Scorpius was severing out a detention, that he had gone bonkers and that a Nargel stole his left shoe. This last one was circulated by Lorcan Scamander, who happened to be one of the three Lovegood-Scamander children.)

Scorpius was wringing his hands nervously, hoping that this action would show Rose of his dedication to her. But somehow, he had a sinking feeling that she would find some ridiculously stubborn way to insist that he was insulting her once more. He sighed quietly, trying to make sure that he didn't invade anyone's space.

"Students of Hogwarts, are you ready for some Quidditch?" A voice boomed over the loud speakers. Scorpius identified this voice as none other than the quirky Lysander Scamander. The crowd cheered loudly. "Oh come on! You can do better than that!" The crowd screamed louder. "Alrighty then! Let's meet our players!"

One by one, the Gryffindor team and then the Slytherin flew out. When Rose was announced, she flew over the audience and beamed. The crowd cheered like never before; the Gryffindors' loved their Seeker. Scorpius felt a sudden surge of loyalty and whopped loudly, making people turn their heads and stare.

Rose, too, seemed to notice. She paused and her eyes met Malfoy's. For a moment, she seemed to be in confusion until the whistle sounded and the game began.

Scorpius smiled to himself as he exited the Slytherin common room. He would remember the end of the day for the rest of his life.

"Rose!" The blonde teenager pushed through the crowd, calling out to the girl who had just landed and was being greeted by an ecstatic group of Gryffindors.

Scorpius was not fazed. He mustered up some courage and pushed through the congratulators who were still excited over Gryffindor's win. It was all thanks to Rose, who had caught the snitch ten minutes into the game.

"Malfoy?" Rose was bewildered and beginning to get annoyed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, ignoring the crowd before her.

"Congratulations." He smirked slightly, proud of her and waiting to see what she would say about his latest feat for.

"You're crazy." She frowned, not impressed.

He smiled. "No, you are." With a surge of emotion, he hugged her warmly.

For a moment, she stood frozen. "W-what was that for?"

"Think of it as…my congratulations."

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Scorpius blushed slightly, thinking of the embarrassing memory. It had been a ridiculous thing to do and made him the butt of every joke in the school and had sent gossip reeling. But it didn't matter to him; he had done it for Rose and that was enough for him.

After all, he had gotten the girl, hadn't he?

&.&.&.&.&.&.

After a long day, Scorpius needed to relax and unwind. The evening sun was warm on his face and the breeze ran through his hair. It was nice to have a weekend. But, here at Hogwarts, the only good thing about weekend was no classes.

"Go away Thomas!" Rose shouted from nearby. Scorpius turned to see the Weasley girl beating one of his classmates with her messenger bag. "You've ruined everything!" Her voice was tearful and he could tell that she was crying- big time.

He stood up, jogging over. "Rose! What's the matter?!" He asked, as Thomas Finnigan ran off and Rose thumped down on the ground beneath the tree. He sat down next to her. "What happened?" He asked sincerely.

"Just go away!" She cried, wiping her eyes.

"No. I want to help. Just calm down and tell me what happened." He instructed quietly, touching her tenderly on the arm.

She cried harder. "Thomas…br-br-broke up with me!"

Scorpius was surprised. He had known that they were going out, but he never figured that Thomas would break up with her. "Why?"

"Because he w-w-wanted someone else!" She obviously didn't like being rejected. Defeated, she put her head on his shoulder, still sobbing.

Again, he was surprised at the physical touch and welcomed it by putting an arm around her. "It'll be fine."

"No it won't! I'll never be happy again…" She nestled herself closer to him.

"Sure you will. Yeah, he was a jerk. But…you've got to move on."

"How can I? He was practically perfect." She moaned, unwilling to face the truth; she could only hope that her tears would bring him back.

Scorpius chuckled quietly. "I think it was all an act. You know, he never deserved you."

She looked up at him, almost not-believing. "Really?"

"Yes! Of course!" He scoffed. "Guys like him…" He searched for the words. "They only want one thing. They don't treat you as the gem you really arm. They just want you to be a trophy on their arm."

"But…I'm not a gem! I'm not even a trophy! Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not even pretty!" She was about to get up, but he didn't let her.

"You really don't know then?"

She looked at him, confused. "Know…what?" She wiped her hand on her cheeks; she seemed to have stopped crying…for now.

"Know that every guy in the school wants to date you!"

She stared at him. "T-they do? Why on earth would they want to do that?!" She asked, slipping back into her stubbornness.

"Well," He held up his hand and started counting on his fingers. "You're smart, you're pretty, and you're the witch every girl here wants to be."

Rose smiled wetly. "You're just saying that."

He shook his head. "I am not! You really are all that. And more." He assured her.

She looked down. "You really are sweet, Scorpius."

He put a hand on her chin, making her look up at him. "I love you, Rose. I always will." He caught her lips in his own and kissed her sweetly.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Scorpius smiled slightly to himself as he passed through the halls, down the ever-changing stairs and towards the crowded area outside the Great Hall. He scampered coolly down the last flight of stairs and looked around.

Rose did not seem to have arrived yet. He set his hands behind his back and stood there, listening to a few of the other students whispering about him. Most surely, everyone had been talking about it for the last week, since Ellie Finnagin had blabbed about seeing Scorpius kiss Rose.

But Scorpius had stopped caring. So what both families would be furious? They were in love, and nothing would stop them.

Just then, a figure appeared at the top of the stone steps. Everyone turned to see a radiant Rose Weasley descending the stairs, her high heels clicking pleasantly. She wore a beautiful champagne-colored dress adorned with little sparkling diamonds and pearls. She smiled when she saw Scorpius smiling coolly at her in approval.

He held out his arm when she reached him. "Hello Rose," he greeted. "You look lovely tonight."

She blushed slightly, averting her eyes. "Thank you, Scorpius."

"Sorp, I insist," he winked.

"The same to you," she blushed, now because of embarrassment. "I mean, you can call me Rosie, if you'd like," she said, trying to keep a bit of her former confidence.

"Very well," he leaned in close to her ear, kissing her cheek lightly as he passed it, and repeated those words that he had said only a week prior.

"I love you Rose, and I always will."

- - -

A/N: _So, I hope you liked it. This was the longest one and I had the most fun writing it. So, say "Epiphany" in your review if you've read my author notes! See you next chapter!_


	7. Finally

Only You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. For if I did, I would be out celebrating right now.

A/N: _Hola everyone! I know I promised to post this last week, but I was busy. I went to go see Wicked! It was awesome. So, this is the very last chapter. Sad, I know. But, I like it a lot. It's all about one of my favorite ships: Ron and Hermione (can I hear a big "awww?"). I love them together. I really do. Okay, so tomorrow I'll be posting my new Marauders fan fiction. You should totally read it when I post it. Well, goodbye! Thanks so much for reading!_

_Ay me! for aught that I could ever read,  
Could ever hear by tale or history,  
The course of true love never did run smooth._

- Lysander, A Midsummer Night's Dream

- - -

Finally

(HermionexRon)

Hermione was never one to fall head-over heels for someone. Especially someone as dull-witted and slow as Ronald Weasley. But as much as she hated to admit it, she loved him even if he was a complete idiot sometimes.

Their first, passionate kiss was too perfect for words. Sure it had been a little too passionate and a bit awkward but it had told Hermione two important things: She now knew for sure that she loved him and that the feelings were mutual.

But since then, they had been stuck in an awkward faze. They seemed to be balanced between friends and more than friends and it was not the best place to be. He didn't kiss her anymore, due to his family's constant jokes and he seemed to be afraid that he would fail to please her.

Hermione knew that this was all nonsense. Even though she was hard to please, she hadn't fallen for him because he did everything perfectly. More so the exact opposite; She loved him because he was imperfect.

But as she stared off into the distance on her birthday, things could not seem more hopeless. He blushed whenever he saw her and often couldn't look her in the eye.

The morning had just begun at the Burrow and the day was crisp and sunny. It was the perfect day of a birthday but she was too miserable to enjoy anything. Ron had probably forgotten or would give her a very tacky gift. Still, if it was from his heart that was enough.

She was about to go back to bed when she heard the clanking of dishes downstairs and decided to talk to Mrs. Weasley and get some coffee.

As she left the room, she closed the door quietly behind her so as not to disturb Ginny, who was sharing her room with Hermione. She descended the stairs with as much silence as possible, but it proved difficult since the stairs were always very creaky.

Mrs. Weasley sat in the kitchen alone, fixing her famous Weasley pancakes and omelets. When she heard Hermione enter the room she turned and beam. "Hermione, dear! Want something to eat?"

Hermione shook her head. "Just something to drink, please," she requested.

"Coffee will it be?" she knew how much Hermione liked her coffee.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Mrs. Weasley took a cold brewed pot of coffee and tapped her wand to it. Instantly, the coffee was piping hot. She grabbed a porcelain mug from the cabinet and poured a fair amount of coffee into it. "Sugar, dear?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes please."

Mrs. Weasley ripped open a sugar packet and let the sugar dissolve. She placed the mug in front of Hermione who breathed in the sweet smell thankfully. Mrs. Weasley sat down and gave Hermione a searching look. "What's the matter, love?"

Hermione sighed. "It's Ron…he's just been so aloof lately. He won't even look at me sometimes!" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be understanding. "Ah, I know dear. He's just been very worried lately. He really loves you, but he's afraid that he can't please you."

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. "But that's just it! I don't want him to please me! He pleases me by being himself."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned away quickly, obviously trying to hide something. She pretended to have just forgotten to do the dishes, but Hermione knew better than that.

Mrs. Weasley turned for a moment and looked at her square in the eye. "Don't worry, Hermione. He'll learn. And who knows, he just might surprise you."

&.&.&.&.&.&.

That evening guests began to arrive for a dinner in Hermione's honor. Although she had requested "a small party," Mrs. Weasley decided to go all out and invite almost everyone.

The actual party was set up outside. There were two long tables at which the guests were seated after they arrived. After dinner, gifts were given and cake was served. Everyone was having a lovely time.

Except for Ron and Hermione. Ron was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed, looking nervous and bothered. Hermione couldn't relax because he frankly wasn't relaxing either.

Just as the party was beginning to slow, Mrs. Weasley stood. "I'd like to make an announcement. I do believe our Ronald has something to say."

Taking a breath, Ron stood up, moodily, and walked over to her. He fiddled something in his pocket.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him as her heart began to pound in her chest. "Yes, Ron?" she murmured, starting to blush.

"I…I know that I'm not perfect and that I've been…cold lately," he licked his lips nervously. She nodded slowly, gently encouraging him to continue. "I guess that...after we kissed for the first time, I was a little shocked. I suppose it's because I've never felt this way about anyone before and so I wasn't sure how to react.

"For a while, I thought I should change and be more…just more. I didn't think I was good enough. But, I realized that you really do love me just the way I am."

She smiled. "I do Ronald," she said passionately, hoping that he would realize how much she meant it.

What happened next came so fast that she could hardly believe it. He bent down on one knee and asked the question she'd been hoping he would ask for the past few months: "Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"

She stood up, her heart beating so fast. "O-of course I'll marry you Ronald! A thousand times over and a thousand times again!" she buried him in a hug as everyone cheered and whooped loudly.

And she felt a hope that she hadn't felt since the war ended.


End file.
